Sex PetSeto Kaiba
by secretlover25
Summary: Human pets made for one another...but who's the owner and who's the pet?
1. Chapter 1

"Ooh, Ooo. Right there, don't stop!!"

"Oooooh!!"

Seto sat on his couch trying to control himself, his nails deep within his cushions. His face red from embarrassment at the fact he was watching an x-rated DVD. The images before his eyes, the girl on girl action aroused him, the front of his pajamas more noticeable than anything else on him. It wasn't the first time he's seen a "movie" similiar to this one but it was the first that contained more sexual themes, he bit the bottom of his lip, trying to redirect his mind to the pain. Why he was in his personal den seeing such a thing, he was unsure of, the needs/wants of his body? The yearning of pleasure that it cried for, begged for, simply wanted-needed to feel.

His body shook, one hand released it grip on the cushion, making it's way towards the tent formed between his legs, sliding the tips of his fingers over the very large bump he let out the softest of moans. Applying pressure trying to push his erection down was a rather pointless action, he knew the only way to do that was to give his body what it pleaded for. Staring intensly at the screen of his television, both girls had begun a small make out session followed by fervent touching. Letting out a groan, his mind went insane, he couldn't endure the torment he was putting himself through. His hand slid inside his pajamas, then the silky material of his boxers pulling out his fully erect penis. His hand tenderly carressed it, making him want it more, starting at the tip making its way down to his shaft.

Taking one good stroke at a time his speed began to increase. Moans escaped his mouth as he accelerated, the precum at the tip of his penis slowly began dripping out, heat built up causing sweat beads to start forming on the top of his forehead. An hour and forty-five minutes of material jammed into ten minutes of pure, steaming maturbation. He felt he was closing up on his climax, his mind ordered his hand to stop but he couldn't, how could he, it was as if his hand had a mind of it's own, it kept on stroking his penis faster than the last. He stopped fighting the ecstatic feeling that swept over his body, it was to strong to disagree with. Cum bursted out the tip of his penis, flying on to the couch, carpet, his pajamas and hand, he moaned loudly grateful no one was inside the his house with him. Waiting until all of his cum was out, he stood up off the couch, his pajamas pants had fallen to the floor while he was viewing the mess he had made.

Seto walked pantless into the bathroom, he had nothing but a white beater on, which seem to have even obtained cum stains. He washed his hands then splashed water on his face, Seto looked in the mirror, looking at himself as water drops slowly made it way down his cheeks. His deep sapphire blue eyes, rich chestnut brown hair, and his light complextion.

~It's human nature to do something like this. If not then our hormones wouldn't drive us crazy with desire, pushing us to the edge to satisfy our wants, needs.~ he thought convicing himself that playing with himself was perfectly normal. He left the bathroom, making his way back towards his couch, his "movie" still playing quite loudly. Grabbing the remote he put a silence to all of the noise, Seto laid on the soft dark blue suade upholstery. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at his nude lower half, his penis no longer erect in the air.

~Why don't I just lose my virginity already?~ he questioned imself unsure of the answer.

"Is it possible that once I do I'll become an addict for it? Masturbating already feels so pleasureable...will sex be ten times better? It wouldn't look good if I became promiscuous, it would ruin my image!" His thoughts spoken from his mouth.

Questions ran through his mind over and over, never finding a possible answer for any of them. Was it possible it wasn't just sex he wanted, could he want more? He tried to count how many times he'd masturbated in the past month or so, noticing he'd been doing it more fequently then ever. Slowly closing his eyes a frown crossed his lips.

~What am I to do with myself?~ Seto thought putting his right hand over his face.

FF

(The next day at Domino High)

You stood in front of your locker, frantically grabbing every book in sight.

"UGHHHH...I'm so late, is going to give me detention!!" You stated, letting out a moan of distress as your body slowly sank to the floor. You began mummbling loudly to yourself not caring if anyone heard. ~Oh please who's going to hear, this hallway looks like a ghost town!~ You thought, gritting your teeth and rolling your eyes.

"UGHHH...I don't even wanna to go to class!" Your voice grew louder echoing through out the hall."Heh...echo. Hmm....ECHO...ECHOOOOOOO....Ooooh." You chuckled at your own childish actions. Letting out a small sigh you softly said,"What am I to do?"

Standing up, you decided you wasn't going to attend first period class instead you decided to find an empty class room and wait until the bell rang. ~Whatever it's only first period.~ Your thoughts uncaring with a small hint of bitterness.

Passing the school's main entrance you couldn't help but to notice a black limousinse pull up.~Hey! That's Kaiba-kun's limo! I wonder why he's coming so late.~ You thought while stopping dead in your tracks, watching as Seto stepped out and walked up the stairs.

As he opened the door, the expression on his face seemed lost in a deep thought. ~Should I say hi to him?~ you wondered placing your right index finger over your top lip. ~I guess there's no harm in it.~

"Ohayô gozaimasu, Kaiba-kun." You stated kindly, smiling as he walked by you.

"Huh?" Seto aburptly stopped and turned his head towards you. You smiled at him.

"Ooh...Ohayô gozaimasu, Aoi-chan." Seto said his tone not as harsh as usual, he turned around and walked away.

~Wow, he actually spoke to me. And he wasn't rude!~ You thought completely frozen by sheer shock.

A soft ping rang in your ears."Huh? What was that?!" You turn around to see a small shiny object on the floor just a few feet away. ~My girl instints tell me that I like shiny things or is it a bird's instint?~ You thought sifting your eyes from side to side. ~Ehh...who cares whose instint it is I'm just gonna see what it is!~ You shurgged your shoulders walking towards it.

"Awww..It looks just like a duel monsters card...but it's a locket." You said pressing a small button causing it to open. Inside was a picture of a very young looking Mokuba. A high pitched squeal escaped from your mouth as you stood there adoring the photo. "AWWWWWWWW! Mokuba!!! KAWAIII!" You squealed shaking your hips back and fourth.

Reality smacked you in the face knocking you towards the floor. You gasped, in your highest pitched tone you scream, "OMG! I have to give this back to Kaiba-kun!"

You ran down the hallways, looking every place for him. You ended up having to pass by your first period classroom, you ran faster than ever hoping you wouldn't trip in front of it. "Ayyyyahhhyiiiiii." You screamed while running.

You looked everywhere for Seto but couldn't find him anywhere.~Where could Kaiba-kun had gone.~ You thought a bit worried.

Manami Aoi Please come to the office if you are in the building.

The annoucement made you jump, a wave of nervousness crash into you.

"What could they want me for!! I didn't do anything..." You moaned out wobbling side to side. You suddenly gasp,"They know!!! I didn't go to first period class!"

You felt the colour drain from your body walking into the main office.

"Manami, there you are." You saw your mother standing at the front desk."Come on we are leaving."

Your mother grabbed your arm and dragged you towards the front entrance."Hey, hey mom...what's going on?!"

"I have to go to America and I need you to drive me to the airport." Your mother stated in a hurry, throwing you into the passenger's seat.

~I guess I'll go to Kaiba-kun house and give it to him later.~ You thought as your mother sped downthe streets of Domino.

Seto sat at his desk runing his fingers through his soft chestnut brown hair. He chose to sit in the very back of the classroom where the lighting was dimmer than the rest of the room, the teacher bearly walked towards the back considering the fact no one ever sat there.

~Ohh...I can't help myself...I'm just soo horny right now. What do I do? If I ask to go to the bathroom everyone will see. But...maybe....Should I...?~ Seto thought, his hand making it's was down between his legs, inside his pants.~Just this once...~

FF

(Your house 4:30pm)

You sat on your couch twirling the locket between your fingers. Thinking to yourself wondering if you should leave now.

~Maybe...what if he's not home...what if he thinks I stole it?~ You thought shaking your head rapidly. Falling on the floor.

"I'll do it!" you stated popping up from the floor with your hand raised high in the air."I guess I better get going." You sigh walking out the door grabbing the car keys.

You felt completely nervous driving, your stomach kept turning as you entered Seto's drive way.~Whoa...a mansion...it's so big. I hope he's home.~ You thought climbing out your car.

You saw a woman with short blond hair dressed in a maid's outfit running out of the front door, her expression said she was clearly not in the best mood of her life. You decided to walk towards her,"Excuse me is Seto Kaiba home?" You asked politely.

The woman snarled before replying,"Yes, he's home. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visitor, why don't you just walk right in" her tone crude and angry.

"Okay...thanks..." You said unsure about her words. ~If it means giving Kaiba-kun back his locket than I guess I'll just going in and out.~ Your thought walkig towards the huge stairs..

"If you just walk iside you'll see a hall walk until you reach the last door. It's a private den he should be inside there." She yelled walking out the driveway turning away from your view.

You did exactly as she said.~Well this is the den.~ You thought noticing the door wasn't fully closed. A small moan caused you to peek through, you saw Seto naked on a dark blue couch one hand moving rather fast on something. You narrowed your eyes to try and get a better look of what he was doing, you let out a tiny gasp.

"Oh my lord, he's....he's....masturbating!" You stated in total shock, knowing your blood had begun pumping faster, as heat increased, you liked what you had seen. You paced back and fourth wodering if you should keep looking at him. ~Why was that such a turn on?~ You thought gluing yourself on to the door. He moaned at his movements, your nails gently scratched the door as you bit your bottom lip. Your face went red as the person you've known since freshman year high school now senior year, the person you've secretly crushed on pleasured himself before your eyes.

You stared hard at him, you had completely forgotten that you were leaning against a door that could at anytime swing open exposing you as a Peeping Tam, you took one step forward which caused you to fly inside the room, hitting the floor, that caused Seto to stop aburptly.

Your face stared at the floor, you hadn't the slightest idea of what to do. You looked up to see...


	2. A first for everything

Your face stared at the floor, you hadn't the slightest idea of what to do. You looked up to see...

Seto standing over you, his expression netural. His eyes calm and casual instead of his usual icy, hard look.

"Why are you here? How did you get in?" He inquired his tone a bit rough indicating a hint anger.

~Naked....he's naked infront of me! YAY! Wait is that something you say "yay" to? I don't know but what I do know is that Kaiba-kun has a great body!~ You thought admiring his body completely unaware he was talking to you.~Teehee..Naked...Naked...NAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEED! Naked, nude, stripped, unclothed, birthday suit, unconcealed, bare and au naturel. Anyway you slice it he's got nothing on. How could this moment get any better?!~ A smile formed on your face as your cheeks reddened, you were lost in your own mind.

"AOI-CHAN!" Seto yelled at the top of his lungs snapping you back to reality which made you scream shrilly,moving back hitting into the door, closing it shut.

Seto gave you a look that said what-the-hell-was-that?!

"Why did you scare me like that?!" You stated, your voice was very high pitched.

"Why weren't you listening to me? I called your name more than enough times, all you kept doing was giving me some goofy look." Seto yelled back at you, grabbing you off the ground, Seto put you against the wall. "Now tell me why are you here and how did you get in?" Seto asked once more his tone filled with anger as he stared harshly into your eyes.

You began feeling nervous as arctic fear was just sent into your body. Your eyes locked onto his,"I-I'm here here to umm...to umm give you, give you your ehh...umm locked necklace back. And your maid let me, she let me in." You replied stammering, as your hand searched desperately around your pocket, pulling it out, you held it towards him.

"Where did you get this?" Seto asked appalled.

"After you left from saying good morning to me I found it on the floor. I went around looking for you but I couldn't find you, then they called me on the loud speaker, my mom came to get me because she had to leave to America on a business trip so now I'm home alone 'cause my dad left when he heard my mom was going to have me..." You explained to him but kept rammbling on and on.

Seto chuckled slightly at you, you stopped talking for a moment than asked,"What? Was I just babbling on and on and on? I tend to do that, I'm not sure why but I do. Maybe it's because I'm a nerd or a geek or whatever, did you ever get so nervous or scared that you couldn't shut your pie hole? I mean the hole on people's faces isn't only for pie, other foods work just as well unless you have allergies or it gets rotten or it's an aquired taste. Becasue if it's any of those then it should go down your throat because you might hur-" You were silenced by Seto's large hand, he shook his head.

"So besides that, what is it you came for?" Seto asked removing his hand from your mouth.

You felt extremely nervous at the same time dumbfounded,"What do you mean? I came to give you that back that's all. Why else?"

"Perhaps a reward...money? jewellery? Something expensive?" Seto replied his tone disappointed as if he already knew that was your reason.

"I didn't come for any of those things. I came to give your locket back because it belongs to you...now if you could excuse me I believe I've over stayed my welcome...although I'm not sure if I even had a welcome." You stated, touching Seto's bare chest gently pushing him away from you as you walked towards the door.

His expression stuck with a surprised look, his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes a bit wide. Seto shook his head then out of nowhere grabbed your arm pulling you towards his nude body. "What do you mean you didn't come for any of those things?" He said pinning you against his body and the wall.

"I am not interested in anything like that." you replied squrimming because you hated small tight spaces, you unintentionally began rubbing against Seto's body.

~Damn it! Why is she moving so much?! OH GOD! It feels so good!!~ Seto thought clamping his top teeth down on to his lower lip, holding in a moan.

"Why do you keep moving like that?" Seto asked, his voice strained, his penis enjoying the feeling of another's body pressed against it.

"Huh?! Moving like what?" You asked, your squrimming ceased.

"You just stopped." His reply came out easier than the last.

"....OHHHH...I don't like tight spaces, it makes me squrim." You stated flashing him your sweetest smile.

~I want to feel more of that...~ Seto thought, he was trying to make up his mind.

"Well isn't your boyfriend waiting for you outside?" Seto said, his hands unnoiticably made their way off your arms down your hips until they reached the exposed part of your legs, right under your mini skirt. He began to lightly carress your skin.

"I don't have a boyfriend, I came alone." You replied correcting his mistake.

~That's all I needed to hear.~ Seto thought with a tiny "hmm." His hands slid up your skirt careful not to touch your skin.

"Well I better ge-" before you could finish your sentence Seto's lips crashed upon yours at the same time he pulled down your panties pressing his erect penis against your revealed vagina, you moaned inside Seto's mouth. His tongue instanly entered your mouth, his began to massage yours,you couldn't fight, sparks ran up and down your entire body.~What's going on, why won't my body listen to me, why can't I make this stop?~ You thought as every command your mind gave your body disregarded.

He began slowly rocking against your body, as time passed his movements became more and more rapid, your panties slid off the rest of your legs towards the noticed right away and picked up one of your legs wrapping it around his waist, the postion made rubbing against one another easier and more pleasurable. Your arms wrapped around his neck, the kiss deepened and became something you wouldn't had expected...it became passionate, he pleaded for this it to last longer, you gave him his wish. Upon breaking the kiss you couldn't control yourself, you moaned loudly in his ear begging him to go faster. He was more than happy to agree, he increased speed you pushed your vagina back on his penis. Both his and your movements matched up. Your body began to reach it's point, "Ahhh....ahhhh...SETOOOOOO!!!" You screamed out hitting your first orgasam. Shortly after you hit yours Seto hit his, he moaned out your name, it rang like music in your ears.

Both of you stood fixed in that position for a good 5 minutes, you've never felt something that intense, you never thought there was foreplay like this. You unwrapped your leg and arms from around Seto. You looked at Seto, his eyes were closed, his breathing was like yours still deep. Sighing you slid down until you were sitting o the floor, Seto towered over you, you couldn't see his expression.

"Aoi-chan..." Seto said his tone serene.

"yes...Kaiba-kun." You replied placing one hand on the floor getting on your knees looking towards him.

Seto stepped back, seeing your pose a blush crossed his face.~She's in such a sexy pose.~ he thought hiding his eyes from you."You can call me Seto." He said.

You stared at Seto confused as you tilted your head."umm...okay and you can call me Manami...instead of constantly saying my last name." You replied chuckling.

Seto chuckled as the blush on his cheeks deepened.~She's so adorable~ He thought taking a good look at you.~And her body so so hot!~ Seto eyes began checking out your body, you imediately noticed, a crimson blush covered your face.

"What do you think about what we just did?" Seto asked feeling uneasy of what your answer might be.

"Well to be honest, I didn't mind it...it was definately something new for me. And I reallt umm..enjoyed it." You said being completely honest.

"I really enjoyed it too. Manami-chan...would you like to stay for the night? My brother is going to a friend's house, so I'll be alone...I'd like if you kept me company." Seto inquired kneeling down toward you staring in to your eyes.

His eyes begged you to say "yes." You looked away then back."Yes, I'd like to stay with you." You said.

Seto moved close to you, his lips touched yours in a sweet kiss, you kissed back. Something told you tonight was going to be a long one.


	3. A night to remember

The soft material caressed your bare skin, you laid on his silky  
blankets feeling as if you were floating on a cloud. How he managed to  
tear your clothes off was an enigma to you. It happened so fast you  
were unable to grasp the moment, his passionate kiss turned into a  
fiery one. The heat of the moment caused you to lose your self  
conscious mind. Nothing happened...yet, you were thankful. You turned  
your head slightly to the side, he laid next to you, his arms gently  
wrapped around your waist. Soft Sapphire Blue eyes met delicate Honey  
Brown eyes. Locked within time. For once he wasn't as harsh and cold.

His wants had played not part in this it was  
purely needs. He needed something not quite sure what it was.

Could it had been a secret wish to belong to another or just a bodily  
need?

Whatever the reason it mattered not. What did is what was to come.  
Words were too unworthy to be spoken. The silence savored everything.  
Eye contact unbroken, a small parting of your lips sparked subtle  
movements. You were sitting on top of him, his excited penis touched  
your vagina sending electricity through out your bodies. His  
breathing deepened as did yours. You leaned in, his smooth lips  
greeted yours in a kiss. Who allowed whom entrance inside yours and  
his mouth was unknown. His tongue danced with your tongue. Soft moans  
escaped from the back of your throat admitting you were enjoying  
everything. Shortly after he moaned, quite gently. Your tongue explored  
the depths of his mouth as his did to yours, still unaware and inexperienced on the very topic of kissing you mimicked his moves.

Although he had very little experience, he appeared to know what he  
was doing. The kiss alone was enough to simulate anybody. He was  
already horny and his earlier actions towards you made you the same.

During the kiss you began a slow rocking against him.

The hornier you got the rocking speed increased. You pushed against him this time,  
taking complete dominance over him, he was in a trance like state. He  
was in your control. He tried to break this kiss you caught his lips  
with yours. With a "uh-uh" you let him know he needed your permission  
in order to break it. He whimpered, you allowed. He moaned as you  
kept rocking against him.

Between his and your legs his penis dripped pre-cum everywhere, on you  
on him. And yet your vagina was responsible for releasing fluids as  
well. Wet and slippery it made the foreplay better, more pleasurable.  
You looked at yours and his privates touching, then a thought occurred  
to you. You quickly climbed off him, shocked, he began to get up to  
find out why. You made your way between his legs, taking in in  
enlarged penis. You began to suck him, in and out, in and out, in and  
out. Pleasure took over him causing him to lay back down. His eyes  
fluttered, clutching on to the bedsheets. His cheeks scarlet red and  
his teeth pushing against each other.

You enjoyed taking him in, he tasted a bit salty but in a way that you  
liked. In out, in out, in out, in out. You repeated this pattern. You  
grew wet, drenched in your own cum. You wanted him to touch you but  
didn't want to surrender control to him. You felt so empowered.

Giving him a blow job for more than thirty minutes, you took his penis  
out your mouth and moved to his sac. You took it all in, sucking it,  
feeling to hard balls. You then began to rub him. Your body began to  
shake, unable to take anymore torture to yourself, you moved away from  
him. Opening you legs wide, exposing yourself, your vagina. Using  
your right hand you pleasured yourself in front of him.

Being absolutely turned on by the sight, he grabbed his penis and  
masturbated to you satisfying yourself. He watched you, you watched  
him.

He wanted to feel you, the inside of you. Using all of his strength he  
managed to pry his hand off his penis and move towards you. Your hands  
still fondling yourself, he removed it. One of his hands placed on  
your back the other between your legs, using his middle finger he  
entered your vagina. His pattern exactly like yours in and out, in  
and out, in and out. Your back arched as your eyes rolled back,  
moaning rather loudly. He smirked pleased with himself. He aimed for  
your neck, he kissed and sucked down leaving a trail of hickeys on  
you. His finger still inside of you. He removed his hand and began  
licking you, his tongue sliding over your clit. He was now in control,  
you were in his power. He enjoyed every second of , you couldn't allow this to happen. He had you in the palm of his  
hand. You were like jelly between his fingers.

"S-S-Seto..." you moaned out. "w...wait a minute..."  
Your words had no effect on him, he continued licking your clit. "Ahhh  
ahhh ahhh....please stop, just for a second." you managed to get out.  
He didn't want to, he was hooked. Stopping would only end it all or so  
he thought, the taste of you was what he needed if he stopped he  
wouldn't get anymore. So it came to his logic not to stop. Deciding  
to keep going, he slid his tongue in and out of you. "Ooooh S-seto." You cried out his  
name making him even more horny.

~I don't want him to stop, it feels so good. But...but..~ You thought  
biting your lower lip trying to hold back moans.

Your body argued with your mind. A full out war within yourself broke  
loose. How could you ask him to stop when he can see how much you  
enjoy it, how much he enjoys it? You closed your eyes as he continued  
to please you.

~I'm still a virgin. I shouldn't be doing this. I  
should wait for the one I can say I love. That's how it is right!~  
your thoughts were clouded.

What do when placed in a situation such as this? Do you allow it to  
proceed thinking about the consequences afterward? Or do you intervene  
stopping it before it evolves into something rather huge and thinking  
about the what ifs once you are in the safety of your personal  
property?

It's was your decision you saw it in one to two ways, and as much as  
your mind chose the option where you intervene, your body allowed it  
to proceed.

~Before anything I have to tell him.~ You thought.

"Seto wait. I have a confession." You said a bit loud snapping the  
young CEO out of his state of mind.

He faced you his expression neutral, but his eyes a lust  
lingered."Yes, Manami?" He inquired.

Your cheeks grew red as you moved your lips but words did not come  
out. Realising you hadn't said a thing your cheeks deepened, "Seto I'm  
still a virgin!" You said a little afraid he wouldn't want you  
anymore.

Seto looked at you for a while before saying a word. His mouth turned  
upward into a small smile as he chuckled,"Well then that makes two of  
us." He admitted, you couldn't help but to notice the soft pink blush  
that slowly crept across his face. "Lets lose it together." Seto said pressing his nose against yours and  
pulling your body towards his.

Once again your body meet his. "Okay." You replied your voice silky.  
Leaning a little forward you kissed him. He kissed back, sucking on  
your bottom lip. Pleading for entrance, you allowed, while Seto was  
occupied with the kiss your hand traveled down his body. Stroking his  
hardened penis you grabbed it and started a small pull and push  
against him. "Mmmm" he moaned into the kiss. You broke the kiss  
permitting him to rest his head on top of yours a soft moans escaped  
from his mouth. You began to kiss his neck finding his most sensitive  
area and sucking on him until it left a nice hickey, your sucking  
caused him to moan louder. Being driven by desire he bucked into your  
hand, letting you know he was more than ready.

"Manami. Please now, I can't take this anymore. I need it, I need  
you." He begged.

You laid him down on the bed and climbed on top of his body, lining yourself up with him you slowly pushed yourself down on his member. Both you and Seto watched as his penis began to penetrate you.

~Oh God this is really happening!!~ You and Seto thought in disbelief.

He was inside of you there was no denying it. You began to move causing him to moan. "Seto... I want you to stab me with it." You told him knowing you'd bleed, he knew as well.

With one hard thrust Seto pushed his penis inside you, you winced in pain feeling blood begin to flow out of you. Laying on his chest your head felt as if it were about to explode, "Are you alright? Manami?"

"I-I'm...f-fine." You replied feeling a dizziness sway over you.

"Maybe we should stop." You heard Seto say.

"NO." You sat up right on him causing his penis to enter deeper inside of you."We're not stopping." You leaned in kissing his lips, he kissed back. You slid your tongue inside of his mouth and began teasing his by softly licking his but when he tried to do so back you'd move your tongue away. He began to kiss feverishly, wanting more he moaned with need.

You rode although you felt pain in doing so, soon the pain subsided and became pleasure. He moved in time with you, strokes increased as well as body heat. Moaning you wanted this never to end. Seto held on to your waist as he buck faster into you, moaning. Your honey brown eyes and his sapphire blue eyes locked on to one another, filled with pure lust. The craving for each other being full-filled.

Leaning upward, Seto gently held your breast in his large hand. Bring his mouth closer he began sucking down like a newborn child to it's mother. You moaned feeling his tongue pass over your nipple, massaging so pleasurably. He moved forward and back making you moan even louder, moving faster on him. "Oooh Seto" you moaned again closing your eyes letting all pleasure consume your body. He stopped switching over to your other nipple.

Your hands traveled touching every part of his body that could possibly be touched in such a position. You found his nipples and began rubbing them, his back arched as he let out a muffled moan. You smirked quite pleased with yourself. He stopped sucking on your breast and blew cool air on to your hardened nipples. He smirked as he licked them again, sliding his tongue towards your neck. He nipped at it, you enjoyed it. You grabbed on to his shoulders and with one forceful push you laid him back onto the bed. He blinked in surprise as you leaned in kissing his lips and going down his neck towards his nipples. Mimicking his previous moved you used them on him. He moaned once again arching his back, scrunching the bed sheets around him as his eyes fluttered.

"Manami...I'm going to cum soon." He managed to say between breaths.

"M-me too." You held on to him as he held back. Both at the maximum speed, stroking harder and harder. You and Seto moaned as you both hit your climax. He came inside you.

Laying on top of him, he ran his hand through your hair his eyes open midway. You had given him something he had been yearning for. Slowly you became drowsy, he fell in and out of conscious.

2:32 am the last thing you remember seeing before you allowed a darkness to fall over you.

_Close your eyes and let your mind escape into a world of dreams I won't wake you..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people sorry I haven't really been on. I don't have a computer (reason updates are taking so long)

I've decided to redo the third chapter of sex pet so expect it to be taken down soon.

If you want to reach me for any reason my email is

~Secretlover25


End file.
